Knights of Destiny
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: Things were once so simple in Camelot...what happens when a freak storm, love and old enemies returning are involved, and what will be the outcome? LancelotXMetal Sonic CaliburnXKript, some CaliburnXSonic fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfic? You think I would finish my Mephilver one first…but oh well. This is a Caliburn(hedgehog form, female) paired with Kript, my boyfriend from deviantart. This takes place in Camelot…and you will se other knights in this…just not as main(except a certain pairing I have in mind)**

Caliburn is sitting on a flat rock at the lake of Lady Nimue, thinking of how she became what she is now, staring mournfully into the moonlight, her armor on the ground next to her, wearing nothing but her gauntlets. Caliburn sighed _This is….where it all began…..where I started my journey at after Sonic left to return to his world….I wonder….what is he doing now? _Caliburn shook her head, and grabbed the hilt of Raikurea, her trusty sword. She held it up, studying its slight shimmer in the dim darkness. Raikurea always glowed like that, its shimmer giving comfort to her thoughts and calming her. Caliburn looked at the stars _It has been…awhile since that day…seems like forever…_

_Flashback_

_It was finally over now….the Black Knight and Merlina had been defeated. Sonic was standing on the side, near Caliburn and the other knights. Sonic grinned "I wouldn't have done it without ya knights!" Caliburn snickered "You can say that again….bravo Sonic" Sonic grinned "About time you gave me some credit Caliburn" Sonic grabbed the hilt of Caliburn's body "We…need to talk about something too….on the way back to the stone"_

_Caliburn hopped after Sonic a smirk on his face "If it is about your skills…you did nary half bad knave!" Sonic only nodded, seemingly…bothered by something. Caliburn gave him a blank look "Is something wrong Sonic? Sonic looked at the ground of the lighted forest "I….have to return you to the stone Caliburn…." Caliburn said nothing for a time "You are leaving…." Sonic nodded "I…can't stay here Caliburn…I wish I could but…my friends need me back home. I'll come back when I can Caliburn but for now…its goodbye."_

_Caliburn looked at the ground "Well….you will be back someday Sonic….nary worry!" Sonic grinned "You bet!" Caliburn nodded at him "I will wait for you here…not like I can go with you either squire. Just come here when you can." Sonic nodded "I will Caliburn…thanks for understanding." With that, Sonic waved him off and dashed from sight._

_End Flashback_

Caliburn sighed again, closing her eyes in thought _I nary see him much…but he tries his best to come…It….cannot be helped. _Caliburn put her armor back on, her tail flicking is anger and regress. She looked to the lake once again, before jumping into its clear waters and ending up in an underwater cavern that she lived in. She fidgeted with her gauntlets, playing with the metal like a toy _I guess I should shine my armor….I suppose it needs it….it is getting dull colored…_Caliburn took a cloth and shined the gauntlet until it sparkled brightly. The bright shine reminded her more of what had happened…since he left….

_Flashback_

_Caliburn opened his eyes at the sound of the approaching thunderstorm. He propped himself against the sacred tree to watch the storm. Caliburn sighed….it was going to be a long and noisy night it seemed. Then again…Caliburn never remembered a thunderstorm being so….flashy….or loud. There were loud crashes of lightning, and strange white and blue flashes in the sky. Caliburn rolled his eyes "I wonder why it looks so….different then any storm I remember? I have never seen such…colorful lights in a storm like this…." The next thing Caliburn could remember was getting shocked by a light that drew too close…then it all went black._

_Caliburn shook his head "What was that? I have nary seen lightning do that…." He noticed his vision was to the side, assuming he had perhaps been stunned briefly from the light. It was then he realized his head hurt, causing him to put a hand up to it in flinching pain. Caliburn froze "wait….what the-?" Caliburn turned his hand, then looking at it. Caliburn huffed "perhaps I am losing my mind….that must be it…" he told himself flatly. Then again….he realized he couldn't hop anymore for some reason, causing to look down himself. His eyes went wide when he realized…he had a body somehow. Caliburn let his hands wander down farther, first down his chest, then his waist, to his legs, then his ankles and feet._

_Caliburn couldn't even respond to what he was seeing for a long time. He hit his head against the tree in confusion, not realizing how it would hurt "Ow…damnit…." He held his head in his hands "That really hurt….I wonder how I move now?" He looked down at his legs "Walk I guess….seems simple enough…" Caliburn tried to use his arm to right himself to his feet, only causing him to lose balance and fall on his stomach. Caliburn growled in irritation "It looks easier then it really is….great…this may take some time…" Caliburn tried to push off the ground with his arms, but found he didn't have the strength too, causing him to land on his ass. Caliburn looked around, looking for anything he could find to right him on his feet._

_He spotted a large branch the wind had knocked from one of the trees and grabbed it with his left hand. Caliburn gritted his teeth in effort "This has to work….."He put the stick into the ground, then attempted to pull himself up from the ground slowly. He almost did it too slow, and finding himself losing stamina, pulled himself up from the ground in a whipping motion, almost causing him to fall again. Caliburn leaned on the stick, gasping for breath from the effort. He could only sigh in relief, the looked around…seeing a waving object "hm? What is that thing?" Caliburn grabbed the object, then realized he felt pain for some reason, causing him to look behind him. The object…..was his own tail that he had grabbed._

_Caliburn stared at his tail, lashing back and forth from irritation. He couldn't believe he had forgotten…he must have somehow gotten a mobian form..but what animal it was he wasn't certain. Caliburn leaned his weight on the stick "I am a mobian? How did that even happen? Perhaps if I use my tail to help me balance…it should work…With that he straightened his tail and took a few tender steps. It was a large amount of effort, but at least he wasn't falling back on the ground. He eventually was at the end of the sacred stone, having no farther space to walk "What now? Do I jump? How do I even do that?" He stopped and looked over the edge of the sacred stone, seeing there was a long way to jump down. It was then he formed an idea "Hm…Sonic used to use me to wall jump up and down things…I wonder…can I do that with this stick too? Guess I would nary hurt to try, seeing as there is nary anywhere else to go…" Caliburn closed his eyes and plotted his jump, then catapulted himself from it, jabbing the stick into the stone. It only partially caught, going down partway then giving way, making Caliburn end up on his face on the ground below._

_Caliburn growled in both pain…and regret. He couldn't understand how this had happened…or why his little idea didn't work. He pulled himself from the ground with his arms, the stick across the ground where he couldn't reach it. Caliburn sighed "Great….what do I do now?" he punched his fist into the ground angrily "This is nary working the way I want it too…" Caliburn couldn't help but whimper in confusion, not knowing what else to do with himself._

_Caliburn knew he couldn't just lay there forever. He had to figure out walking…and soon. The storm seemed to be worsening by the moment. Caliburn gave himself a moment, then tried to lift himself off the ground, hoping he could keep his balance. Luckily he was able to lean on a nearby tree, slowly moving tree to tree so he could get somewhere, it helping him that it was giving him strength as he went along. Caliburn could only continue on his way, hoping to find shelter from the storm._

_A short distance away, a large thunderbolt hit the ground, leaving a large crater where it had struck. Caliburn shuddered…..had he been any closer, he would have been electrocuted by the thunderbolt. He looked in the ground and moved towards the crater. He could swear he saw….a light? He squinted his eyes, trying to shield himself from the bright light glowering from the crater. The light suddenly got dimmer….like it was inviting him to come closer. Caliburn looked down into the crater….and at its bottom was some sort of sword. The large sword was stuck into the ground at an angle, sparking with electricity slightly. Caliburn wondered if he dared to go into the crater "I wonder if that is a good idea…seeing as it may be hard to get back up once I go down there….guess it nary matters anyhow….might as well…"_

_Caliburn readied himself to jump down, hoping it would turn out better then his last jump had. He figured he might as well, as he had nowhere else to go for the moment. He steadied himself and slid down the side of the crater, smoothly sliding the depth of it and landing on the bottom without hurting himself. The sword was only a dozen feet away from him, glowing slightly with a steady light. Caliburn glanced at it, unsure of whether to touch it or not. He figured he didn't come down the crater for no reason, and decided to grab the hilt of the sword. The sword responded with a powerful electric shock, but Caliburn refused to release it, not wanting to lose such a seemingly powerful weapon._

_It seemed the longer and harder he grasped the hilt of the sword, the more power it discharged in his body. Caliburn felt his body start to go numb, not able to feel his legs barely. He couldn't let go now…his hands were too numb to respond…much less anything else on him. He realized he should have let it go sooner "Should have let it be….now…I may not even exist for much longer….stupid..I should have kept my guard up…" Caliburn felt his vision start to go black again, but tried to fight it, trying to keep from dying._

_The moment he thought he was dead, the sword started to glow again. He felt power flow through his body, like nothing he had ever felt. It had also stopped shocking him, instead recharging him. Caliburn opened his eyes, standing up strongly and looking around. The light…was much dimmer…in fact it had diminished to nothing more then a shimmer. The sword glowed slightly, as if its power had somehow accepted him. Caliburn looked at the sword, something carved into the scabbard it was now somehow in. Caliburn studied the scabbard, letting his fingers go down the length of it. He could barely read the text in fancy lettering "Raikurea? Strange…never heard of it….Perhaps Sonic or one of the knights would know?" Caliburn tied the scabbard around his belt and decided to try to find a way back out. He looked at the sword at his waist "Perhaps….I can try that tactic again….it may work better…it is sharper then the stick I used earlier…." Caliburn pushed his feet off the ground and jumped towards the wall, catching the blade in the soft dirt. He then pushed his legs off the side and jumped again, eventually reaching the top of the crater. Caliburn gasped at the effort, not used to the exertion of jumping and kneeling on the ground._

_Caliburn looked around, and upon not seeing anyone, started walking in the direction of Camelot castle, hoping he could ask Sir Lancelot or someone about it. With that, Caliburn walked from the forest, ending at the sacred lake of Lady Nimue, figuring she could possibly know, as she had created Excalibur. Caliburn carefully walked the boardwalk to her home in the middle of the lake, but ended up slipping into the water! Caliburn yelped "Great..I can nary swim!" As he sunk deeper he closed his eyes, holding his breath. Eventually, he couldn't hold himself anymore, and breathed in, expecting to breathe in water._

_What happened was different then he thought…he could breath in water somehow! Caliburn opened his eyes and took a deep breath in, realizing it was fine for him to breathe underwater. He glanced around, wondering what to do now, then spotting something sticking out from the sand of the lake bottom. It took him some time, but he learned to swim much faster then walking, swimming over to the object. He picked it up in his hands, examining it all over, not sure what it even was. It was white, but it had different colors depending on the light direction that hit it from Raikurea's blade. It was…pretty whatever it was, and he decided he would keep it and put it in his bag. _

_Caliburn surfaced from the water, going back on the boardwalk. He shook the excess water from his fur and walked towards Lady Nimue's house. Caliburn looked around "Lady Nimue? You here at all?" He received no reply and sat on the floor, figuring she was somewhere else, when he was startled from behind, Lady Nimue looking at him calmly. Caliburn gasped a few times in shock, then regained his composure "I need your help….you ever heard of Raikurea?" Lady Nimue shook her head "Nary heard of it….sorry."Caliburn picked himself from the ground "Hm….I hoped you would know….I found it near the sacred stone where I was earlier…." He saw she was giving him a strange look, making him realize she didn't recognize him, making him sigh heavily "I am Caliburn….something…happened…I can nary explain what though….strangest storm I have ever seen…" Lady Nimue glanced at him, then needed "I sensed a great force at work….but I can nary know what has such power…"_

_Caliburn gave her a confused look "What do Thoust think happened? I am a mobian…but of what type I am unsure…" Lady Nimue handed him a mirror "Thoust is a hedgehog Caliburn…" Caliburn shook his head in confusion "A…hedgehog? Like Sonic?" She only nodded, prompting him towards the castle "You must go to the castle…thee may find answers there…." And with that, she disappeared._

_Caliburn blinked, almost forgetting she did that, then heading out of her residence. He jumped in the water, swimming much faster then he had been walking. He eventually ended up at a river near the city._

_He looked around, the city that bustled during the day was quiet now, all the townsfolk sleeping. Caliburn headed towards the castle, then realizing something….who would recognize him like this? His tail lashed side to side in frustration at how to get in without being thought of as a spy. He decided to walk up to the gate and try anyhow, but was turned away. Caliburn let his shoulders droop. This meant he would have to sneak in…and that was against chivalry. He sighed and easily snuck past, ending up in the courtyard. Sir Lancelot was pacing in the courtyard for some unknown reason, and Caliburn wondered what else had happened. He risked being caught and walked up to Lancelot "Something wrong?"_

_Sir Lancelot looked up at him "who? How did thee get in knave?" Caliburn sighed "I snuck in…I was looking for you Lancelot….we have a problem…" Lancelot glared at him "Problem indeed….Arondight has disappeared somehow….nary sure how….did thee steal it thief?" Caliburn gave him a surprised look "Arondight is missing? Great…more problems….I have one two…like I am supposed to be a sword and am nary so anymore….damn lightning storm…" Lancelot gave him an odd look "Thee is drunk?" Caliburn growled "I am nary drunk…it is true….I am Caliburn!" Lancelot laughed "You? Caliburn? Please knave…."_

_Caliburn glared at him "I nary have time for this..I only have to ask one thing…then I shall leave…" Lancelot gave him an expectant look "Fine then….ask knave…and hurry it up.." Caliburn's tail lashed behind him "Fine then…you ever heard of a sword called Raikurea before? Even Lady Nimue had nary heard of it…" Lancelot looked at the ground "I can nay help you…I nary have heard of it either…" Caliburn flattened his ears "Very well then….I'll leave then….nary certain where….perhaps I should fine Sonic…" Lancelot cut him off "What do you want with him?" Caliburn growled "He's my squire is what! He may know of this Raikurea. He told me there were sacred swords from where he came from….nay anything else to do…nary any other options." Lancelot gave him an interested look "Thoust is going to find Sir Sonic? Then…could you give him this back?" Lancelot handed him some kind of device that was blue. It had a bunch of buttons with letters on it, and a black rectangle above it. Caliburn fidgeted with it a bit, the screen turning on "What is this even?"_

_Lancelot shrugged "I nay know..it belongs to Sir Sonic…he forgot it the last he was here in Camelot….return it to him if you can then…I nary can use it…" Caliburn nodded and turned the device off and put it in his bag "Indeed I shall…getting to him is the problem….I believe I can make it there anyhow." Caliburn started to walk off, but was called by Lancelot "And if thee can find Arondight..I will reward thee handsomely." Caliburn nodded "I can look for it when I get back Lancelot." With that, Caliburn left, half in a walk, but mostly a slow jog. Caliburn remembered a portal Sonic had used when he left and, upon finding it, jumped into it._

_Caliburn didn't land on his feet either, landing in a heap on the ground. He picked himself up, ending in a large field somewhere…He didn't know what his location was….but he decided to look around, remembering Sonic had told him that in his world everyone knew him, and figured he could ask someone. It was some time before he found someone, a blue hedgehog sitting at a café table. Caliburn snickered to himself "What luck…I have found you!" Caliburn sat at the table across from him…only to realize he had made a mistake….this headgehog had some kind of….things on his face, near his eyes, and he had red eyes. The hedgehog let himself look at him, raising an eyebrow "Who are you? I am not the hedgehog thank you." Caliburn flattened his ears "Sorry…I thought you….you look the same from behind…sorry…" Caliburn got up from the chair, starting to walk off, but not before the other hedgehog grabbed him by the tail, making him yelp "Wait….so your just leaving then? Not very friendly…are you?"_

_Caliburn frowned "I nary have time for you knave….I am sorry I misidentified you….but I must find Sonic!" The other hedgehog gave him a blank look, then rubbed his eyes with one hand "You are not from here it seems…." Caliburn shook his head "Nay I am not….who are you may I ask?" He didn't even move his mouth when he spoke Caliburn noticed, which creeped him out slightly, his strange voice somehow…appealing to him "I am Metal Sonic." Caliburn's eyes went wide "The vigilante? Damn…that's great…your…Sonic's worst enemy…" Metal Sonic tilted his head "I do not fight Sonic the hedgehog anymore…I am done with that."_

_Caliburn shifted his eyes at this "If Thoust says so…I believe thee then…" Metal Sonic didn't even blink or change his expression "Why are you looking for him?" Caliburn gulped "I…am…he's my squire..I need his help with something…" Metal Sonic cocked his head at him "There is no such thing as squires anymore…that was in the renaissance." Caliburn nodded "There is too…well…he is nary even a squire anymore…he has been a knight for awhile….the knight of the wind. I would know…I trained him for it in Camelot." Metal Sonic stared at him "You are a strange one….lucky for you, I know where the hedgehog lives. I will take you there…hope you can keep up boy!" Metal Sonic powered his turbine and dashed off, Caliburn hot on his heels, struggling to keep up, not having much endurance._

_They ended up at this large mansion, with roses climbing up the pillars of the porch. Metal Sonic knocked at the door harshly, a pink hedgehog answering. The two of them were escorted inside, stopping in the living room where Shadow was sitting arguing with Sonic. Caliburn was watching from the side of the room, wondering how Lancelot had beat him here…..much less why he was arguing with Sonic for, knowing Lancelot would not talk back like that in his right mind, as he knew better then to do so. Caliburn grabbed his wrist "Thoust knows better Lancelot…" Shadow only growled at this, glaring at him "My name is Shadow…who the fuck are you?" Sonic was giving him an odd look, as if he didn't know what was stranger….Lancelot being confused for Shadow…or who was correcting him._


	2. DrEggman's base!

**I had to split this into parts, since the intro for how Caliburn became a hedgehog was longer then I thought it would be….**

Sonic gave him a blank look "Who are you? That is not Lancelot…I assure you man….too much of an ass." Caliburn looked at him "He looks like him…he could be his twin in fact…" Shadow shoved him to the floor "Get off me you freak!" This made Caliburn glare at him "Look who is talking knave…a little human experiment…" Shadow growled and shoved him into the wall, pinning him "You have big talk for a freak….." Caliburn grinned "Try me knave….I want to see what you've got!" Shadow raised his fist, but was stopped by Sonic "That is enough! Back off Shadow!" Shadow flattened his ears in anger "He started it faker!" Sonic calmly looked at him "I don't care man…chill Shadow."

Shadow growled as he passed Caliburn, walking out in anger. Sonic shook his head "Shadow…." He gave a heavy sigh "Just can't give it up…can you?" Sonic tilted his head at Caliburn "don't know who you are…but watch it…Shadow's a loose cannon waiting to explode." Caliburn hissed at him, flattening his ears "Well sorry squire….nary my fault! I nay knew!" Metal Sonic stared at him "I thought you were lying…and I was right." Caliburn drew his sword at him "Nary so..I have been through damn enough already…I nay need you on my back knave!" Caliburn didn't notice until too late that his anger was causing Raikurea to spark, the bolt of electricity hitting Metal into a table.

Caliburn began sparking dangerously "Nary test me knave….I came here for a damn reason….and it is nay to be downgraded!" Sonic sighed "Calm down man….your gonna hurt someone!" Caliburn sighed "Too late Sonic…I already did….sorry Metal Sonic…I lost control of my temper…" Caliburn looked at the floor "Perhaps I should have stayed in Camelot…." Sonic's ears went straight up hearing this "Did you just say you came from Camelot?" Caliburn nodded "Indeed squire…I did….you will nay know who I am though…" Sonic looked him up and down "Your right…I don't know who you are…what's your name?"

Caliburn didn't answer for a long time "Caliburn…" Sonic blinked, then grinned widely at him "Caliburn? What did you do to yourself man?" Caliburn gave a tired sigh and sat on the floor, telling Sonic and the others in the room what had happened. Caliburn put the strange object on the table, figuring Sonic would know what it was "You found my texter! I was wondering where this thing went…" Caliburn shrugged "Lancelot told me to give you that…you left it at the castle." Sonic turned it on "Hm….still has some battery left…..must be cause I haven't used it in awhile."

Metal Sonic stared at the both of them "Do you know him or not hedgehog?" Sonic nodded "Yeah…he was the one who made me a knight in Camelot…the knight of the wind. Me and him saved the kingdom together." Metal Sonic sighed "I thought knights did not exist anymore…" Sonic grinned "They do in Camelot. In fact, there are many knights there…mainly the knights of the round table." Metal Sonic looked at Caliburn "And you are a knight? Knight of what then?"

Caliburn shrugged "I assume the knight of lightning, by Raikurea…." Sonic's ears went up again, him tilting his head in interest "Raikurea? You have a sacred sword?" Caliburn turned and stared at him "So…I was right in assuming you perhaps would know of it….what can you tell me about Raikurea?" Sonic was silent for a second, then nodded at him "It is one of the swords of the heavens. These swords….belong to the gods themselves it is told. Raikurea is the sword of lightning, the sacred sword of the goddess Raikusa, the goddess of thunder, lightning, storms and her type, the thunder hedgehogs. But…how did you grab it without getting shocked and killed?"

Caliburn let his eyes wander to the floor, then told them what had happened earlier that night in Camelot. He also mentioned what Lancelot had told him about Arondight missing. Sonic scratched his head "Arondight disappeared? That's strange…you sure Arondight wasn't effected the same as you and left in his new form?" Caliburn shook his head "If that is true…I nary saw anyone the resembled Arondight." Sonic grinned widely at him "Well…its cool for you to be a hedgehog Caliburn….sorry about yelling at you earlier."

**End Flashback**

Caliburn tossed the gauntlet into its storage bin, along with her other gauntlet and her shoes. She hung the armor on hooks she had put into the wall, and put Raikurea in its scabbard and on its hook. It was getting dark in the caverns, signaling nightfall was at hand. Caliburn yawned "Perhaps tomorrow I can go see what Sonic is doing…better then doing nothing." She then started to doze off, letting herself fall into sleep for the night.

**Next Morning**

Caliburn yawned, stretching out her body, and getting ready for the morning's first task of hunting breakfast. Caliburn figured she could make something new with what she caught, and, as always, sell the extra fish she caught for profit. It didn't take long for her to catch anything either, dragging it to shore and sitting on the lakefront, looking around for scrap wood, and upon finding some, cooked some of the fish, ate her fill, then packed the remainder of the catch in her game bag. It didn't take long for her to sell what she had, and from what she had caught, she made a high profit on.

Caliburn headed back to the underwater cavern and grabbed her armor and gear, then sitting on a flat rock to shine the armor and think of what she would do today. Checking on Sonic wouldn't take more then a short amount of time, so she had to figure what else to do with the rest of her day. She decided to build on her board after, wanting to repair it from the last time it was damaged. This made her think of her female transformation, and how it had happened.

**Flashback**

The next day, Caliburn went back to Sonic's house, not really knowing what else to do with his time. Sonic was glad for him to return too, showing him around the mansion grounds and the gardens, not to forget the very large Olympic sized swimming pool. Caliburn smirked "Odd to have such a large body of water at a house you are the owner of squire….you hate water I thought?" Sonic gave a nervous laugh "Yeah….about that…Shadow forced me to learn how to swim…so I know how to now. WE can go swimming now if ya want Caliburn!" Caliburn didn't reply, but only jumped in the pool's clear waters, swimming around one end, and towards the other, resting on the bottom of the deep end.

Sonic watched him, then chose to dive in the water gracefully, ending up next to him. Caliburn looked at him calmly, then decided to speak "Your deep it seems squire." Sonic only nodded, not being able to say anything. Caliburn lightly flicked his tail "Thoust can nary stay under longer then me squire." Sonic stayed next to him a few more seconds, then had to surface for air, Caliburn snickering to himself. Caliburn followed his path to the surface "Thoust can nay hold his breath very long." Sonic shook his head "And I can't talk underwater either Caliburn….how can you do that?" Caliburn smirked at him, a pride ridden look on his face "I can breathe underwater squire…it is of my kind I assume."

Before Sonic could answer him, Caliburn was grabbed by something and slammed against the wall before he could react. Sonic looked up at the machine, noticing Metal Sonic was knocked out in its other claw "What did you do to them! Leave them alone Eggman!" Eggman hovered above the mantis robot "Try and make me Sonic! Egg Mantis! Attack!" Sonic couldn't attack it alone…it was too big to, so he decided to dodged until he could find a weakness, darting around the robot to keep from its powerful slam attack. Eggman had other plans though, and commanded the Egg Mantis to retreat, leaving with him the notion if he wanted them back, to meet him at his Mystic ruins base, and to bring the chaos emerald.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, watching helplessly as Eggman fled, not sure what to do. He slammed his fist into the ground "Damnit! What does he want with them? I better go find them." Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald from its storage spot and raced towards the Mystic ruins. The base, he knew, was in the red mountains, deep in the canyon. He couldn't think of anything Eggman could want Caliburn for, or even Metal Sonic, which caused him to expect the worst, causing him to speed up his pace.

It was then that he saw a flash of light, and something landing on him in a heap. The other hedgehog snickered "Sorry m'lord….Nay could control thines landing…." The other hedgehog removed himself from on top of him, making Sonic realize who had landed on him….Sir Lancelot was across from him, and embarrassed look on his face, him choosing the put his face plate down in shame.

Sonic blinked "I don't have time to train with you right now Lancelot…sorry." Lancelot tilted his head at this "Something is wrong Sir Sonic?" Sonic was quiet " captured Caliburn…and he has Metal Sonic too. I hope they're both okay…Don't know what he wants with them either!" Lancelot sighed "I can assist thee if thine wishes Sir Sonic…" Sonic gave him a thumbs up "It's not going to be easy….but I appreciate it Lancelot. Thanks man."

It took some time, but Sonic, with Silver and Shadow's help, discovered Eggman's hiding place. He hoped Shadow and Lancelot wouldn't try to kill each other before they were done, knowing they were both the type that didn't back off from a challenge to pride. Luckily, the both supported each other, easily combining they're strength and entering the base with ease. Lancelot looked around, his eyes darting across the dark room of the base with amazement in all he was seeing. "What is thine's plan Sir Sonic? I nay see nothing except metal and strange objects…what does thine do after we enter?"

Sonic glanced around the room, his ears twitching for signs of any sounds that could signal danger "WE need to find where Eggman put them….I hope they're both okay…who knows what he's done already to them…" Shadow dashed towards the closest pathway "Let's start down here! We can spilt into teams! You take knight boy, and me and Silver will go as a team the other way." Sonic rolled his eyes at Shadow _Figures he calls Lancelot knight boy and not his real name…that's Shadow for ya…._Sonic nodded "Meet up here as soon as you can! Radio if you find anything!" Silver nodded "Okay then! Meet you later!" With that, Silver dashed off after Shadow.

Sonic shook his head "Ignore his nicknames Lancelot…he's always like that….let's go!" The two of them dashed off, towards the holding areas where prisoners were often kept. Lancelot was keeping Sonic's pace, letting his eyes wander as he did so, amazed by the machinery around them. Then ended up in a lighted hallway, lined with prisoners cells. Lancelot called out in the room, hoping Caliburn could hear him "Lancelot! You'll attract the wrong kind of attention that way!" Lancelot ignored him, calling out Caliburn's name again, hoping to get a response.

Lancelot received no answer at first, then a small female sounding voice answered his plea "I'm over here…" Sonic's ears pricked up at this. The voice…it sounded somehow….familiar but yet….different. He couldn't quite figure out how…until he saw who the voice belonged to. There, crouched in the corner of the last cell was Metal Sonic. He was shivering and had cuts on parts of his body. His quills were messy and his eyes had this wild look to them. When Sonic approached the cell, he tried to get himself closer to the wall, shivering as if he was going to do something. Sonic scratched his head _Is that really Metal Sonic? What did Eggman do to him to make him so…timid? I've never seen him so intimidated in my life….poor Metal Sonic…who knows what Eggman does to him sometimes…._

Lancelot studied the hedgehog in the cell. It seemed she was related to Sonic, if he went by her looks, except she had longer quills and red eyes. She had very long bangs that hung low over her eyes, making them barely visible to him. She had sculpted shoulders and arms, which looked…..shiny, as if made of some….metal? Lancelot looked down her body, which was just as sculpted as her upper body. She had curvy hips and sculpted legs, that went down to black boots she was wearing. It was then he looked at her chest, his face going crimson, redder then his own quill streaks, as he realized other then her boots, she was completely nude.

He looked away from her, covering his sight from seeing her….stately body. Lancelot sighed to himself _I nay understand who that girls is but….why is thee nude? Is this girl really in this much torture that thee is denied the basic things for which she needs? I can nay stand such oppression…I must help her. _Lancelot gripped his sword tightly, hitting it into the bars and hoping to break the bars, but the attack only bounced off it. Lancelot glared, then shoved his shoulder into the bars, getting only pain in return. Finally, he lost his temper and chaos blasted the bars, sending himself sprawling across the room, Sonic too. Lancelot groaned "That nary worked the way thee had planned m'lord…." Metal was on the floor now, pressing herself against the wall, trying to avoid him.

Lancelot rose to his feet, offering a hand to her "I will not harm thee m'lady. Get up off the cold ground." Sonic growled at him "Are you insane man? You almost knocked me, yourself and him out Lancelot…be more careful!" Lancelot only nodded, looking her in the eyes "Please get up..I will nary hurt you." Metal looked at him, then down at his outstretched hand, then chose to take it, using it to help herself up. Metal didn't answer, only looked at him and Sonic, then looked at the ground "Why are you of all people helping me hedgehog?" Sonic's eyes went wide when he realized he was female, not his usual self "What did Eggman do to you Metal Sonic?"

Metal Sonic sighed "What does it look like hedgehog?" she said with an edge to her voice, making Sonic back off slightly "He has been fidgeting with some kind of strange potion…it has mysterious properties and I can't say where he even got it from….probably not a good thing to ask hedgehog. I have learned to not ask…or he uses the item in question on you." Metal dusted herself off, crossing her arms over her chest "That is the way the doctor works hedgehog….be lucky he didn't have you…or you might be like me." Sonic shook his head "I guess so Metal Sonic but….oh crap….what about Caliburn? He's here too man!"Sonic punched his fist into the wall in anger "What if….what if Eggman made Caliburn a female?"

Metal Sonic raised an eyebrow "Caliburn? Who-oh….you must mean that strange white hedgehog…." Sonic's eyes went wide "Did you see him? Where is he now?" Metal Sonic shrugged "I don't know…we were in the same cell awhile…but the doctor moved the other hedgehog shortly thereafter….if I can access the computer systems…I can find exactly where hedgehog." Sonic nodded "I saw a console a couple rooms away Metal Sonic…see if you can tell me where Caliburn is." Him and Lancelot followed Metal down the hallway to a control room, her typing on the computer console.

Metal Sonic took some time, but managed to break the code "I'm in hedgehog….I need to find the main database….but where is it? Hm…." Metal Sonic typed some more, looking through some of the computerized areas "I found the white hedgehog…and its not good news either….the files say he let Robo knuckles play with him a bit….it also says the odd potion has been used on him. She's in a holding cell in the northern part of the base…let's hurry and then get out of here!" Lancelot glared "Caliburn had better be okay..or this will pay dearly!"

Metal Sonic watched him "Don't dash headlong into the base….Robo Knuckles could be around…and he's not to be fooled around with…he's strong!" Lancelot smirked at her "It makes little different…I am the ultimate knight in terms of speed." He glanced back, putting his faceplate down "Thee should get something to cover thine's body my lady…." Metal shook her head at him "you are foolish boy…Robo knuckles would rip you apart….even Shadow and Sonic can barely beat him working together." Lancelot paused, not sure how to respond to her "I nay turn my back…an knight never flees their foe my lady…it must be done…sooner or later….thee would rather finish it sooner then later."

Sonic shook his head "While I agree Sir Lancelot…Metal Sonic's right…we have to stay together as a team…we can beat him…if we can outsmart him….Metal Sonic…know any way to do that?" Metal nodded "I have learned over time hedgehog…he is stronger then both of us…but he has a big weakness. The more he loses his temper…the more mistakes he will make in fights. I suggest baiting him with taunts in battle…it always works hedgehog." Sonic nodded, getting something from his bag and throwing it to Metal "Put this on will ya? I find it strange being nude doesn't bother you…considering your worst rival is seeing you butt naked."

Metal Sonic looked at the clothes she had been given, then threw them back at him "Why? Don't like what you see hedgehog? Figures no one still looks at me….Then again….I am Metal Sonic..perhaps I will….ah…nevermind hedgehog…think what you want." Sonic gave her a blank look "Will do what? Might as well finish what you said…" Metal shrugged "I thought of just leaving somewhere…perhaps world travel….I always wanted to." Lancelot shook his head "Let us find Caliburn first my lady…then thee can worry about thereafter." Metal nodded "The white hedgehog is in the southern sector…let's hurry."

They raced towards the mentioned sector, Caliburn in a prisoner cell at the end of the hall. Before Metal could hack into the panel, Robo Knuckles dashed her into a wall, stunning her "Not so fast Metal Sonic…. didn't give the order to release this prisoner….especially not by a traitor like you bitch." Metal growled "Bitch? At least I'm not an idiot like you." Robo Knuckles growled "You care to back up your talk female?" Metal Sonic smirked "Hedgehog…you and your knight friend take care of him, while I hack into the defense systems…I can make the defense system turn on him, making our job much easier." Sonic quickly nodded in response, barely dodging another attack.

Sonic and Lancelot grasped hands, Sonic spinning Lancelot at high speed and flinging him at Robo Knuckles, slamming the robot against the wall. Metal looked at the white hedgehog _It seems made him female too….wish we would have arrived sooner, but it cannot be helped now. _Metal hacked the console, making the defense systems only react to Robo Knuckles, and putting data on a disk. She then let Caliburn loose, then upon spotting a sword hung just out of her reach, slammed the wall and picked the sword up, getting shocked in the process _How is the sword doing that? I have never heard of a sword reacting on its own….must belong to that Caliburn girl….best to return it to her! _And with that, she flung it towards Caliburn, who caught it with one hand gracefully.

Caliburn took a moment to draw electricity from the blade, the jumped from the floor at Robo Knuckles, who had Lancelot pinned against the wall with his claws. Before Robo Knuckles could react to his attacker, he was pummeled by multiple, powerful attacks from Caliburn, being slammed to the floor by a electrically charge power kick. Caliburn then did more power kicks at him, making Robo Knuckles powerless to counter or even defend himself. She then proceeded to smash him into the wall, deactivating him.

Caliburn was panting from the effort, wiping her brow of sweat "Is that damn thing broken yet?" Metal Sonic turned around to tare at her, not knowing how to respond to what she had seen Caliburn do. Lancelot didn't say a word either, slightly backing off from Caliburn, while Sonic flattened his ears in surprise of how far she had lost her temper. Caliburn raised an eyebrow "Something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sonic looked up and down Caliburn, causing his face to go crimson. Lancelot wasn't even looking anymore, turning himself away from Caliburn noticing her nudity.

Sonic gave a nervous laugh "Well…that's great….another girl that prefers being nude…" This caused Caliburn to go beet red, attempting to cover herself from them. Metal only face palmed "It figures we have to be female and nude in front of a bunch of guys…."She glared at Sonic "Stop looking at me…you little pervert…." Sonic snickered "Hey…can't help it man….I'm just being a guy!" Metal disappeared for a moment, causing Lancelot to follow in confusion to locate her "Where did thee go?" Metal was putting something on her body, and turning to him, spoke "Thanks for getting me out of that cell…sorry I don't have a way to thank you…what is your name?"

Lancelot bowed at her, grasping her hand and kissing it "Thee is Sir Lancelot….what is thine's name my lady?" Metal face went red slightly _He sure is a gentleman….you don't see that very often. He seems so..old fashioned too….I'll admit, I've never met a real knight before…._Metal smiled at him "I am Metal Sonic…but you can call me Metaru Sir Lancelot." Lancelot nodded "Very well then my lady…it is a pleasure to meet thee Lady Metaru." Metal dressed herself in an odd outfit, causing Lancelot to look at her _Lady Metaru certain dresses differently then I have seen before….must be fashion in this world. Then again…thee looks very….beautiful in that….although it is nary a bit tighter then I have seen a woman wear. _Metal glanced at him from the corner of her eye, noticing his sculpted body, his armor, and the fact he was still looking at her. She figured the fact he was still studying her was a good sign of her good looks, which she worked very hard to keep up.

Sonic crossed his arms across his chest "We need to get you something to wear for now Caliburn…" Caliburn wasn't even listening, but was looking at her body in the mirror, studying her new self. She couldn't help but glance at Sonic from the corner of her eye, to see he was staring at her still "Will you stop looking at me like that?" Sonic sighed "I was looking at you like that…cause you apparently didn't hear a word I just said Caliburn…" Caliburn turned to look at him "Sorry…nay meaning to ignore you but…just trying to accept this new form…..this is the second time Sonic."

Metal was finally finished dressing, wearing this tight black and silver colored outfit that showed her breasts just a little bit. Lancelot tilted his head at her _That is much different then I have ever seen….although…I find myself…liking it for some reason….perhaps due to her natural beauty… _"You still giving me that look Sir Lancelot…any reason?" Lancelot composed himself "Thine is a beautiful one Lady Metaru…" Metal smiled widely, grabbing another outfit off one of the closet hangers.

Metal titled her head at Sonic, who pointed her out to Caliburn "These should work Caliburn….made of leather and comfortable too, not to forget sexy. Its also a special waterproof type of leather I created seven years ago….try it on." Caliburn nodded and took the clothes and went into the back area, changing alone. She came out with this snug fitting leather dress, that had pants as well. Sonic's eyes went wide "Caliburn looks a little…um…over the top Metal Sonic…" Metal Sonic looked at the outfit "Ah…that's right…." Metal added leather boots to match the look.

The outfit was all blue colored, with silver stripes going down the short sleeves and down the middle of the dress. Her breasts were slightly out of her dress top, but not too badly, and she had matching boots, mostly blue, with silver stripes across them. Caliburn looked at herself in the mirror, Sonic assuming she would have a fit, but to the surprise of both him and Lancelot, Caliburn nodded at Metal Sonic "I quite like it…not bad…not bad at all." Metal smirked at her "Let us leave this place then…it is unsafe to be here for much longer…" With that, the four of them raced from the base, Shadow and Silver meeting them at the entrance, Shadow complaining him and Silver didn't get to fight anything.

Caliburn ignored Lancelot's staring and walked next to Metal Sonic "What is it with them and thinking these are so….slutty? I like it quite a bit." Metal Sonic shook her head "Let them think as they want…as long as we are liking of it…doesn't matter what they think Caliburn." Caliburn nodded, glancing at the boys "Now the only problem is keeping boys away…now Shadow and Silver are staring too…I could use Raikurea if it gets too bad." Metal rolled her eyes "Thanks for the offer…but I have more fun defending myself Caliburn….beating boys is fun when you're a female…they complain of how they lost to a woman!" Caliburn giggled "They nay stand a chance against us Metaru….this may turn out better then I thought it would!" And with that, everyone returned to Sonic's mansion, to rest.


	3. First Meetings

**Here's the third chapter, starting a few months after the last chapter ended. Kript will appear sometime, perhaps around mid chapter.**

Months later, Caliburn had spent most of her time exploring Sonic's world, interested in all there was to see. She couldn't understand how so many mobians could be in one city that was as large as Station Square, much less how many people where perhaps in the whole kingdom. She figured it was in the thousands even, although she was unsure. She decided to ask, figuring he would have the answer, but what answer he gave her wasn't the one she though she would get.

"Sonic…are you sure its nary a kingdom? With how many people this city has….it must be apart of a larger country…" Sonic nodded "It is part of a country…its called the United States of America." Caliburn blinked, giving him a confused look, shaking her head at him and walking off. She decided to go to the air boarding track for the day, using the board she had built herself out of Mithril.

Caliburn hopped on her board and raced off, leaving to the public tracks that had recently started appearing all over different cities, the interest in air boarding picking up after the first tournament had been hosted by Eggman. There were boarding shops all over as well, in response to demand for boards, also selling gear to match the boards. Caliburn decided to buy those gloves she wanted so much before she left to the track, and went to the same shop she always did. There was a female hedgehog with black colored wings sitting at the counter "Hey Caliburn…come to look at those gloves again today?"

Caliburn smiled widely at her "No…today I came to buy those gloves Raven. I finally have the money for them." Raven nodded "That's good Caliburn….I know you've been wanting those gloves a long time now…." Caliburn laughed "Indeed…it is time to finally make those my gloves!" Raven put the gloves into a bag for her, Caliburn paying the price for them "I'll see you another time then Raven….perhaps at the Station city tracks?" Raven nodded "Meet you at the track when I get off work then Caliburn…I'll call your cell." Caliburn nodded and raced from the shop, towards the Station city track, putting her new gloves on her hands.

At the track, it seemed like mostly rookies were practicing today, making Caliburn sigh in irritation _Last time all the rookies where here, one of them hit into me and gave me a gash on my head…I best to be careful this time… _Caliburn looked around, and upon not seeing anyone she recognized, jumped on her board and went into the track area. She went around to the jumps, launching herself from one of the ramps and landing on an area she could grind on, ending on a secret shortcut she had created for herself, then launching farther down, going around a loop, then ending near the starting line. Caliburn grinned to herself "Bet no one could beat me here…"

Excalibur was sitting on his board, Iblis sitting at a table next to him, eating god knows what this time. She was happy, whatever it was she was having this time, Excalibur choosing to not watch what she was choosing to eat now. Iblis finished her food and grinned at him "Let's finish practice!"Excalibur nodded, standing on his board "Are you going to introduce me to your siblings anytime soon love?" Iblis grinned widely at him "You will soon Excalibur….don't worry. Both of them are supposed to be here today here at the park." Excalibur nodded, and followed her back into the track area.

Caliburn wondered if Excalibur would possibly join her, and took out her cell phone to call him. He picked up on the last ring "Hello?" Caliburn smiled "This is Caliburn….you coming to the boarding park today?" There was a long silence on the other end before he answered, an irritated tone in his voice "I am already here woman. Meet me at the blue track as soon as we are done talking." Caliburn nodded "Very well Excalibur….I will be there shortly." With that Caliburn hung up the phone and started walking to blue track when she saw something….on the green track…was a green hedgehog who was taunting what looked like a fox. He was mostly black, but had some white wisps of fur around his face, and was wearing grey boots, with a short cloak around his body.

Caliburn glanced at him and the green hedgehog, wondering what exactly was going on, and choosing to walk over to the track. The green hedgehog, before she could approach, threw a punch in the stomach of the fox, making him fall to the ground, breathless. The hedgehog had a second air board in his other hand, probably from the fox whom he had attacked. Caliburn glared at the hedgehog and drew her sword "That little thief…he will nay get off that easily!" With that, Caliburn charged the hedgehog, slamming him aside and picking the fox up off the ground. The other hedgehog snapped his head to look at her, glaring deeply at a woman pushing him and getting in his way.

The other hedgehog approached her "Ya got some nerve you bitch….this doesn't concern ya…so get lost!" Caliburn glared at him "That nay belongs to you knave….give it back to whom you stole it from!" He only laughed at her "What? Try and make me then!" Caliburn sighed "Very well then…" Caliburn tackled him with a tackle that would make a football player proud, bashing him into a nearby wall. Caliburn grinned at him "Nay test me knave….thoust has no chance!" It was then Caliburn got a better look at her opponent. He had a leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, black leather boots and rose colored sunglasses, but also had blue eyes.

Caliburn rolled her eyes at seeing him better _It figures Scourge is the one causing trouble….ow I am nay surprised? _Caliburn drew Raikurea "Back off whilst Thoust has the chance knave! Drop that board you stole as well!" Scourge only got into a defensive stance at this "Try me bitch!" Caliburn smirked at him "With pleasure knave! I shall destroy thee in battle!" She once again charged him, slamming him with Raikurea for good measure.

Excalibur saw a lightning bolt enter the sky, which had him worried. He knew Caliburn would pick a fight with anyone who didn't follow her strict standards. He motioned to Iblis "We best to make certain Caliburn is nay getting into trouble again…" Iblis blinked and looked at him blankly "Who's that lovie?" Excalibur sighed "My sister is who it is. She is known for a short temper and picking fights wit those who nay do as she thinks they should. We best to make certain she is fine." She nodded at him "Let's stop talking and start finding Excalibur. I wonder where my brother and sister are? They were supposed to meet us here.." Excalibur petted her "Certain they will be here shortly Iblis."

Mephiles saw the thunderbolt too "Wonder what's going on? Better not be Scourge picking on Kript again, or I'll beat his ass." She picked her board up, shoved a rookie out of her way roughly, and walked over to the green track for a closer look. She wasn't surprised what she saw…almost. The was a female white hedgehog, and she was using a sword to beat the living hell out of Scourge. Electricity was surging from the blade every once and awhile, making her attack cause even more damage. Mephiles watched with interest _That white hedgehog sure has a large amount of power…wonder why she's using a sword to attack with? Don't remember the last time someone used a sword…oh well…doesn't matter…sure is…entertaining to me. _She did walk over to Kript, helping him to his feet "Scourge starting shit again Kript?" The fox nodded "And he took my air board…" This caused him to sigh _Why does Scourge always try to attack me for? What did I ever do to him? _Kript looked over at Caliburn, his face going red from seeing her riding gear "Who's she Mephiles? Sure is scrappy…and pretty…" he had a dreamy look on his face, causing Mephiles to raise an eyebrow at him "You usually don't care much about girls Kript….why is this any different?"

Kript tilted his head to get a better look at Caliburn "Not sure Mephiles…she's just….different somehow…." He gave a dreamy sigh, watching her fight Scourge. Excalibur shook his head and pulled he away from Scourge "Have Thoust lost thine's mind?" Caliburn shoved him away "I nay tolerate a thief Excalibur….you know that." Excalibur sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand "Indeed I understand…but it nay means you pick fights with people Caliburn…" Caliburn shook her head, using Raikurea at Scourge again "Drop the board you stole right now or there will be trouble for you knave!"

Scourge not only dropped the board, but raced off as fast as he could, Caliburn picking up the stolen board and walking toward the fox. Caliburn nodded at him "Here is your board back mate…you okay?" Kript nodded "I'm fine beautiful….thanks for helping me." Caliburn gave him an odd look "You have a lot of guts saying that to my face…." This caused Kript to back off, afraid she would beat his ass like she had Scourge, but nothing happened "I like you…the direct type…what is your name?" Kript opened his eyes and blinked "My name is Kript….what's yours beautiful?" Caliburn snickered "I shall admit…no one has ever called me that before….my name is Caliburn…I am the Knight of Lightning." Kript took her hand "You are very powerful Caliburn…beautiful name for a beautiful mobian." Caliburn only laughed lightly in reply at him, her eyes not leaving him.


	4. At days beginning

**Sorry the last chapter was so short….I'm going to get in the habit of really long chapters from now one….in all of my stories. I get more done in less chapters that way, and have a less chance of losing interest and rarely updating something! Iblis is a hedgehog in this fic, and both Iblis and Mephiles are female. Female Metal Sonic and Sir Lancelot will return in this chapter too….**

Excalibur stared at Caliburn, wondering why she was actually flirting for once _She never flirted with anyone before….very odd…she must see something in him, otherwise…she would nay bother with him. _Iblis' poking brought him from his thoughts "What is it love?" Iblis was staring at him "What? Is something wrong?" Iblis shook her head "Your spacing out again lovie…." Excalibur gave her a blank look "Sorry love…just that…Caliburn never flirts with boys…EVER." Iblis cocked her head at him "There's always sometime Excalibur…"

Caliburn gave Kript a smile "Care to practice with me? I need someone to go against here…." Kript nodded "Whatever you want beautiful….I'll do it." Excalibur stared "You are very odd today Caliburn…." She only whipped her tail back and forth "I decided I like him….he has guts to call me such a name…." Caliburn looked at Iblis "And who is this Excalibur? This Iblis you told me so wonderfully about?" Excalibur nodded "Indeed it is Caliburn…she is my forever mate."

Caliburn shook hands with her "It is a pleasure to finally meet thee Iblis….I have longed to meet thee. I am Caliburn, Excalibur's younger sister." Mephiles gave her a blank look "You're his sister? I've heard about you before…seems it is true…you have a short temper, just as Excalibur said." Caliburn went red a bit "Indeed…I do have problems controlling my temper most times….Sonic Is helping me work on that…." Mephiles tilted her head "You know the blue wind? I think he's annoying…" Caliburn nodded "He can be at times….he's not too bad most times….his friend Shadow is worse if you ask me…"

Mephiles narrowed her eyes "I hate Shadow the hedgehog….he's my enemy." Caliburn cocked her head at him "Well…I can see why…he's such an ass….he thinks of only himself and his skills!" Mephiles nodded "I never cared for him much…I like you even more now Caliburn! WE are very similar to each other!" Caliburn grinned "He's nay around much gratefully…" Iblis blinked "Caliburn…I've heard a lot about you…from Excalibur…and Silver…he told me about you too…think he has a slight crush on you Caliburn." Mephiles smirked "Silver has talked about you Caliburn..how smart and pretty you are…"

Caliburn went red "Well….seems like most boys seem to think that of me…" Mephiles nodded "Glad you like our brother Caliburn…." This caused her to blink at Mephiles, a confused look on her face, her tail lashing in irritation "I nay knew it was your brother…but…"she smiled "With some training…he could become a real knight Mephiles…I am certain of it." Now it was Kript's turn to give Caliburn a blank look "A k-knight? You're a real knight? Thought that was just an outfit beautiful…" she shook her head "Nay so…I am the knight of lightning in Camelot. And….if I train you Kript….perhaps Scourge will leave you be for once….heard he loves to pick on you."

Kript smiled "It…would be nice if he left me alone…he always beats up on me….so…how do I start beautiful?" Caliburn drew Raikurea "You need a weapon first….We shall worry of armor later." Kript glanced nervously at her sword, his tail twitching out of thought. He focused and formed some sort of…sword with ice, with some odd power he seemed to have. Caliburn examined the blade _Nary half bad….looks like he has quite the potential to be a knight….if I can make him have more courage…._Caliburn sighed _That may take some work…but it will be worth it…I…sense a great power from him…best to put it to good use…_Caliburn nodded "Nay bad Kript….now, we need to start training. Meet me at the park in Station Square. We shall start there!" With that, Caliburn raced off on her air board towards the park, hoping he would follow.

Kript crossed his arms and sat on his air board _Should I follow her? For all I know….she could be tricking me but….if she is really a knight like she mentioned…then perhaps I can trust her…_Kript dashed out of the Staion city track, towards the park where she told him to meet, Caliburn already waiting there patiently, sitting on her air board "Thoust took long enough squire….time to start your training Kript." Kript nodded "What do I do to start beautiful?" Caliburn scowled at him "Nay expect that to help you in battle…now…Enguarde!"

Caliburn drew Raikurea quickly and slashed at him with it "Try to block my attack….watch how I move…then act accordingly." Kript was dodging wildly "When would that be?" Caliburn shook her head "I can nay tell you. but I can give you a hint…wait for my attacks to slow down or change, then parry me quickly." Kript gave her a frown "Hope I can see what you mean beautiful…never done this before." Caliburn gave another attack "Figure it out then! You can nay dodge forever squire!"Caliburn managed to pin him against a tree "Try harder then that squire!" She shoved him away and jumped around the field "You can counter….thine must wait for the proper moment!"

Kript studied Caliburn's movement, acting at the last moment and catching her attack "Very good! That is how it is done! Again!" Kript grinned at her "Well..I see now beautiful…Watch out! Coming at ya!" Kript slashed his sword at her, Caliburn not pausing a second, catching the blade with Raikurea's blade and flicking his sword from him. Kript stepped back "Ah…seems I am disarmed Caliburn…." Caliburn glanced at the sword on the ground, then back at him "Time for the next lesson kript….your job…is to get your weapon back. In a real fight, you must trry to either get your weapon back, or try to disable me long enough to retrieve it…..try me!"

Kript sighed and raced towards his fallen sword, trying to grap it by sliding, but caliburn blocked him from it "Try harder then that! An opponent will not let you get your sword back, if they can help it. It means you are at a disadvantage to them. Try something else!" Caliburn lunged at him, but Kript deftly escaped and counter attacked her armor, making her stagger slightly. Caliburn regained her footing and dashed at him differently, Kript narrowly dodging it. The more he watched her movements, the more her thought on his feet _I bet if I can hit her with some of my ice, she'll be frozen to the ground just long enough for me to get Frostbite back….worth a try!_

Kript slid under caliburn, landing near enough to Frostbite to grab it on the way back around, freezing Caliburn's feet to the ground and sliding towards his sword, Caliburn sending a shockwave of electricity out to melt the ice, but not moving fast enough, as Kript slammed her against the ground and pinned her "Looks like I made it beautiful…try me some more." Caliburn grinned at him "It is nay….ENOUGH!" With that, Caliburn brought her tail down on him, lashing him across the ground and on his ass "Thee let down his guard….a knight must always keep their guard up! You forget, my tail can be used as a weapon as well!" Kript was dodging multiple tail attacks, from all angles, when he formed an idea _It seems like Caliburn pauses her attacks every few seconds, which seems like its key to her endurance….perhaps I can break her focus a bit…._With that, Kript defended himself as best he could and waited for his moment, and when it came, he was able to not only parry her sword attacks, but was able to grab her tail and throw her with it! Caliburn was tossed into a tree headfirst, but she saved herself by flipping the position of her body, letting her feet push off the tree and launching herself at him, catching him off guard somewhat, Kript only having time to dodge partially, earning him a cut on the arm from her sword.

Kript winced in pain "You're a rough one beautiful….take it easy!" Caliburn shook her head "Just because we are training, nay means I shall go easy on you…it would nay be training if I go easy." Kript grinned "Well…that would be true beautiful…anything else I need to learn?" Caliburn shook her head at him, drawing a cloth from her bag and wiping the blood off Raikurea "I think that is good for today Kript…thee has much potential for this!" Kript gave her an embarrassed look "I don't think I'm really that good Caliburn….may take a long time" Caliburn tilted her head at him, narrowing her eyes "Thee needs more confidence kript….That we shall work on as well!"

Kript sighed "Well….shall we head back to the track beautiful?" Caliburn only gave a grunt in response, dashing on her board towards the track, beckoning to him to follow, which he did. When they returned, Excalibur was arguing with another hedgehog, one that looked like Mephiles, only he had a large pair of wings in addition. Caliburn waved at them "Someone starting crap with you Excalibur?" Excalibur glanced at her "Nay so…I am speaking with Arondight Caliburn….he has wanted to speak with you ages."

Caliburn twitched her ears "I nay knew you found him Excalibur! It is good to see you Arondight!" Arondight only stared at her, his eyes not readable behind his faceplate. Caliburn raised an eyebrow at him "Or ignore me….knave…" Caliburn walked off from him, not bothering to wait on him, as she had more important things to do then wait for an answer that could not even possibly come. She sighed _I need to find Lancelot…..we need to talk awhile…we nay have in quite a long time…_with that, caliburn left for Camelot, hoping he wasn't busy.

Lancelot was busy, but not with what one would think. He was having a grand time…himself and Metal Sonic, the two of them taking every second like it was the last they both had, Lancelot letting her have her time with him, as well as himself getting the real thing he wanted from her…her virginity, something she was glad to give to one of his honor and good looks. It didn't hurt that he was good looking and gentlemanly too, while she was the sexy type, and one who didn't take no for an answer when getting what she wanted. She couldn't help but laugh at this _the sexy female with the dashing knight…I never say I thought of it this way…but I relish him….he's hard to resist I'll admit._

Lancelot really didn't care about what time it was, being with his love made anything not matter almost, if it weren't for his son at least. Galahad was turning out to be quite the knight, although he needed to work on his courage…he wasn't the bravest type, but he was powerful none the less, and Lancelot was proud of him. Lancelot grinned, watching Metal sonic sleep in his arms peacefully.


	5. Discoveries

**I know I haven't updated in ages…..I got LAZY, like I often do with my stories! So….um…on with the chapter! :3**

Caliburn didn't bother to find Lancelot until the next morning, waking him up at dawn, like she always did herself. Lancelot only gave her a shove out his door and went back to sleep, but was awoken by Caliburn hitting a thunderbolt at the wall, causing him to land on the floor, Metal Sonic landing on top of him and landing in a suggestive position, causing them both to go crimson in the face, Caliburn seeing the whole ordeal. Caliburn raised an eyebrow, and was thinking of responding about it, but decided to leave it be, as more important matters needed attention. Caliburn cleared her throat, trying to be as quick and painless as possible in her news.

Then again, it was obvious the news would not be taken well regardless, so she decided to get it over with "I found Arondight Lancelot…..its nay good either…" Lancelot picked himself up, straightening his shoulders at her words "And…..where is my sword?" Caliburn mentally slapped herself, realizing he'd be more than a little off….he'd be PISSED. She figured it was worth the initial awkward moment, telling him exact details "Your sword…is a mobian now Lancelot….Excalibur found him yesterday afternoon sometime apparently."

Lancelot didn't react the exact way she thought, but it was amusing all the same. Lancelot was cursing and stomping his foot on the ground about it, while Caliburn and Metal Sonic stared at his behavior, not really knowing what to do about his little temper tantrum. Metal giggled at him, never thinking in her right mind that she would see a knight….throwing a tantrum like a child. Metal poked him, causing him to jump in surprise at her, landing on his ass on the floor in a heap.

Caliburn face palmed at this _Why is everyone in this group so immature for? Am I the only one who even knows what mature even means?_ Caliburn gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head and not speaking about it, leaving a very confused Lancelot, and a grinning Metal Sonic at her action. Lancelot stared in her direction for a moment, then chose to look at Metal Sonic, raising an eyebrow about the sappy grin that she had on her face "…..What is it milady?"

Metal Sonic grinned even wider if it was possible "Your funny….I never thought I would see a knight have a temper tantrum!" Lancelot's face went beet red from realizing this. He had lost his temper..and in front of not one, but two ladies, causing him to look at the ground in shame. Metal Sonic grasped him from behind, pulling him into an embrace and dragging him out the door. Lancelot only whimpered, trying to not let himself be seen, overpowered by a woman. Metal didn't seem to notice though, and Galahad, who saw the action, stared at him, then shook his head, not saying, or choosing to say, anything about the subject. Lancelot face palmed at this, realizing he just got 'the look' that Galahad gave him when he did something that Galahad thought was not very smart…or graceful.

Metal finally released him, choosing to kiss him and walk off, a smirk on her face. Lancelot watched her go, rolling his eyes at her lack of ladylike behavior, then pulled himself from the ground and walked in the opposite direction, passing Galahad on the way to the courtyard. Galahad snickered at him "Having trouble with Lady Metaru father?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow at him, choosing to ignore him "Thee is stronger than I thought….she surprised me is all Galahad."


End file.
